Just for one nigth
by Doody-Fiction
Summary: Ils avaient beau y croire,ils avaient beau s'aimé...Ils n'auraient pas du être la,dans ce lit,ce soir,cette nuits...ils avait beau pensé a tout ce qui les opposé,ils ne pouvaient pas y renoncé.  Une histoire d'amoour entre Draco et Hermione.  HG/DM


Fan-Fiction Drago-Hermione (a)

Grande Salle,Poudlard :

Hermione attendait seule,a la table des Gryffondor,ses deux amis,Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Elle regarda sa montre. « Encore en retard-gromela t'elle » Hermione Granger était de ce genre fille qui était stréssé par le temps,ses notes,ou encore le regard des autres. Cependant,depuis leur rentré en 6eme année,Hermione n'avait eu de la part de personnes des moqueries ou autres,sur ses cheveux epais,sur ses habits … Son croissant a la main,et son livre devant elle,penché sur la table,Hermione regarda encore sa montre. « _ 8h07... Qu'est ce qu'ils font encore ? » Hermione pensa que des groupies avait du assailir Harry,le survivant a la sortit de son dortoir,demandant tout informations sur sa victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui.. Hermione decida d'aller a sa recherche.

Pendant les vacances d'été,la demoiselle avait embellit. Une frange lisse tombait sur ses yeux noisette,devenut plus grand,et rendut plus visible grace a un coup de crayons noir. Ses cheveux long et ondulé était moins brun,et beaucoup moins épais. Sa bouche avait une delicieuse couleur cerise,et un goût sucrée... Son nez était devenu plus fins. Sa poitrine avait pris 2 taille,qu'elle mettait en valeur par son uniforme,qui la moulait parfaitement... Grâce a la jupe droites,ses jambe paraissait plus longue,et plus fines...Elle était magnifique. Les regards se tournait vers elle. Hermione aimait avoir le regards des hommes sur elles,ou les regards de petits 1ere année terrorisé. La Gryffondor continuait a errer dans les couloirs,a la recherche de ses amis... Elle marchait,dans un couloir sans personnes,quand soudain,une voix l'interpellit :

« _ Alors Granger,tu cherche Weasmoche et Potter Naze ?

Hermione tourna la tête,comme pour trouver qui lui avait parlé...Mais en réalité,elle savait très bien a qui appartenait cette voix moqueuse. Un jeune homme,vetu d'une robe verte et noir était derrière elle,et marchait vers la brune. Les cheveux blond platine,des yeux d'un vert a vous glacer le sang...Draco Malefoy. Pendant l'été,il avait prit deux tête.

_ JE ne te permet pas Malefoy.

_ Et tu crois que j'ai besoin de la permission d'une sang de bourbe Granger ?

_ Malefoy,depuis le temps,tes insulte ne m'atteigne même plus.

_ Ah oui ? Pourtant,tu ne me resisteras pas,comme tout le monde.

_ Je ne suis pas tout le monde,et n'oublie pas que tu est un cretin egoiste egocentrique et pretencieux Malefoy. - en disant ses mots,elle rougit. Pourquoi,elle l'ignorait.

_ Tu est sur que je ne te plais pas ? -Il s'approcha d'elle,et lui chuchota a l'oreille- Tu sais Granger,oublie toi et moi. Tu est une sale sang de bourbe..Et tu est ignoble. - il avait insisté sur le dernier mots. Hermione s'enfuit en courant. Encore une fois,encore une fois il l'humilait. Qu'avait t'elle fait de mal ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle savait bien,que Malefoy et elle n'était pas du même monde...mais malgré cela..

Tard dans la soirée. Couloirs menant au dortoir des Serpentard.

« _ Mmh ! »

Le Prince des Serpentard était la, a moitié nu,dans le couloir desert menant a son couloir,une jeune poussoufle entres les jambes. Draco était lassé,d'entendre toujours les même cris,d'avoir toujours le même goût dans la bouche,et d'assouvir son plaisir sur des jeunes filles perverse,quoi que bien pratique. Draco Malefoy voulait quelque chose de nouveaux...Il voulait quelque chose d'intedit,quelque chose de frais... Mais ou trouvé cela ?

Salle Commune Gryffondor

Hermione et ses amis parlait des cours qu'ils avait eut pendant cette journée. Ron se plaignait de Rogue,qui lui avait deja donné une punitions,Harry savourait son nouveau livre de potion qui l'aidait temps,et Hermione elle,parlait de sa rencontre très désagrebale avec Malefoy.

« _ Hermione,il ne faut plus que tu te laisse faire.

_ Je ne me laisse pas faire Harry,tu sais bien que..

_ 'Mione,pourquoi tu ne lui jette pas un sort ?

_ Il ne le merite pas Ron... »

Leur conversation deriva completement,et ils se mirent a parlé de Ginny et de Dean,pour le plus grand deplaisir de Ron.

Le soir Venu,Hermione,n'arrivant pas a trouvé le someille,decida d'allé a la biblitohèque. Elle entendit du bruit dans la salle sur Demande...En effet,les Serpentard faisait une petite fête...Et ce fut leur Prince,qui remarqua Hermione,avant qu'elle ne s'en alla en courant.

Draco sortit de la salle sur Demande,et se mit a la poursuite de la brune. Quand il la trouva,son coeur se serra,et se mit a battre la chamade. Elle crut voir un regard aussi stupefait que le sien,et pensant qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre,elle rougit violement. Draco sourit moqueusement,et tourna le dos a Hermione,qui resta seule... Elle courut jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor,lanca un Assurdito,et reveilla Ginny aussi vite qu'elle le put.

« _ Mmh...hermione,qu'est ce que tu fiche sur mon lit a essayé de me reveiller... - dit la rousse,encore a moitié endormit.-

_ Ginn'...Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Malefoy. »


End file.
